The invention relates to a display system for displaying a steady net of distinct and interconnected geographical paths and containing storage means for storing said net as an arrangement of vectors each associated to a particular said path, select means for signalling an intended selection from said net, reading cum routing means controlled by said select means for reading said storage means and outputting said selection, and display means for displaying said selection. Geographical paths include various kinds of roads on land or water. The visual representation thereof has proven advantageous for purposes of route planning and navigation, such as by motor car, for designing public facility arteries, for educational purposes, and others. The storage of a net in the form of vectors is very storage effective, inasmuch as each vector may be sufficiently well represented by means of an identifier, origin, length, orientation, identifiers of connecting vectors, and a few additional qualifiers that may indicate capacity, character, and a few additional attributes. This listing however, is neither exhaustive nor limitative. Storage of a road network of this kind has been described in EP 181.012 corresponding U.S. patent application Ser. 07/772,062 (PHN 11.122) to the assignee of the present application. Designers of such systems have found that the generally non-expert user person needs additional clues as to what action should be taken next, and even information regarding generally relevant geographical items, such as geographical names, without however, necessitating complex hardware or software, which for the general public would not be considered cost-effective. In particular in an environment where the orientation of the map with respect to the display device may be variable, the display of names may need attention.